1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turbomachine, such as an aircraft turboprop or turbojet, equipped with an electrical generator forming a starter mounted axially in the turbomachine, and it also relates to a generator/starter for a turbomachine of this type.
2. Discussion of the Background
In document EP-A-1 382 802 there is already proposed a turbomachine equipped with an integral generator/starter in which the generator/starter is mounted in the bore of one or two moving-blade discs of the compressor of the turbomachine.